


Smiker

by nolongerironicteen



Series: Weird, Wonderful Words and Songs to Match [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Knee, M/M, Meh, mention of past injuries, nothing really, slight sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerironicteen/pseuds/nolongerironicteen
Summary: Smiker- verb, to look amorously after somebodySong: Moondust (Stripped) Jaymes Young





	Smiker

Oikawa laid awake. Most nights were sleepless, or poor sleep. He did sleep when he could, in the break room, between classes smushed between Sugawara and Daichi. They were blessings. They surely made the rush of every day life bearable and the distance of him and Iwazumi bearable. And it’s not that he was all that far, it was just they had very busy schedules and not a whole bunch of free time.

 _I'm building this house, on the moon, like a lost, astronaut, looking' at you, like a star._ _From a place, the world forgot, and there's nothing, that I can do, except bury my love for you._

Iwazumi himself was sitting on his balcony. He was looking up at the moon. It was slim and barely there. He found himself smiling being reminded of Oikawa. That goof would be talking about the moon as if she’s a person and referring to how lovely she is. The fact that she controls the tides and how Sirius is the brightest star in Canis Major. Canis Major is Oikawa’s favorite constellation. He rested his hand over his knee. On Oikawa it would be his bad knee, on Iwazumi it’s just a knee. A knee that it taking Iwazumi on a path he’s never been on without Oikawa.

  “Goodnight Moon, and goodnight you, please sleep well Toru.” he spoke out to the universe.

Toru did eventually fall asleep. His alarm woke him up at t seven. He got up, showered, packed up his bag, grabbed his work bag and left for the day. He had a morning shift at the cafe, a break for class then a night lab. He really likes these busy days. It made weeks go by faster, which made him smile because then he would have time to do things he accidentally missed this week.

Iwazumi had the day off today. No class no volleyball. Free. He wasn’t so far away maybe he could take the day trip to visit Oikawa. He checked the calendar to see what even Oikawa was up to today. He had a morning shift at the cafe, then a class breaks another break he would spend at the cafe before his night lab. Iwazumi didn’t care for Oikawa having night labs, but sometimes those can’t be avoided. He was just grateful that he didn’t have early classes tomorrow.

  
_Nothing can breathe, in the space, colder than, the darkest sea. I have dreams about the days, driving through your sunset breeze but the first thing, that I will do is bury my love for you._

Iwazmi called Suga to see when he felt. Suga was on his way to work when Iwazumi called him. It was about seven thirty and the shop opened at eight. Oikawa had class at like ten? And then he's free till four when he goes into lab till like nine. Iwazumi missed his boyfriend and he was going to visit him today and again this weekend. Oikawa will be so surprised and he was so excited. He jumped up, showered and got dressed grabbed his bag and ran out the door. 

Oikawa walked into the Cafe and only Suga was there. Ah, so this is who he was opening with today. The silvery-blonde male was taking chairs off the counter and whipping down the tables. There was soft music playing while the other danced around singing. Oikawa went to the back of the shop and got ready. He sighed and went get the counter ready for the day. Oikawa was placing the fresh baked goods into the cases when the overhead bell rang. 

  "Look we aren't open yet." Oikawa called from his spot behind the counter. 

  "I can wait." 

Oikawa's mouth dropped and he nearly tripped over himself getting around the counter. He threw himself onto Iwazumi. Suga started giggling because he knew Iwazumi was going to pop in. He was so happy for these two because he gets to go home to his love, but Oikawa couldn't and they have been along so long that they deserved this. They deserved to be together the most. Suga felt really passionate about his friends being happy and in love. Like Chikara and Oikawa. He loved his friends. 

Iwazumi kissed Oikawa hard. He kissed him like he was never going to see him again. 

  "I love you. I love you so much. I missed you." 

  "I missed you too my love." Iwazumi replied, cradling the back of his head. 

Oikawa's knees were weak. This was a pleasant surprise. And he was a little mad he had to work. But Oikawa figured since Iwazumi had his bag, he was going to be hanging around for a while. 

   "We're gonna go for lunch after I get out of class!" Oikawa waved. 

Iwazumi nodded and sat in a spot by the window. The sun was warm even through the window. Iwazumi could watch Oikawa from where he was and he was just smiling the whole time. He realized now how much he really did love Oikawa. He wished he could transfer universities but it just really couldn't do that. But they made things work. It was hard but it did work for them. 

_The brightness of the sun will give me just enough, to bury my love, in the Moondust. I long to hear your voice, but still, I make the choice to bury my love, in the moondust._

Oikawa knew the other had been watching him while he was there. He did show off a bit while the other was there and Iwazumi knew but he thought it was cute. It made him happy. They were both so in love and anyone could tell and it was okay. Iwazumi's eyes were nothing but admiration every time they landed on Oikawa who was smiling and laughing along with customers. 

Love was in the air. Love was always in the air when Oikawa and Iwazumi were around. But it was a different kind of love, it was an old love. A couple that was always growing together. Truly a love everyone wanted to experience in their own way. 

Oikawa drew a latte heart on Iwazumi's coffee and he smiled lovingly at the other. They were like teens in love sometimes and it was refreshing. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have been gone so long, just a really bad time I didn't abandon this work. I have plans to finish it within the next few weeks and start something new. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
